


Тот другой день

by Jillian_XL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Divergence - Star Wars, Drama, F/M, Obidala, The Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian_XL/pseuds/Jillian_XL
Summary: Кодекс джедаев гласит, что нет смерти, но есть Сила.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Оби-Ван Кеноби/Падме Амидала
Kudos: 6





	Тот другой день

**Author's Note:**

> Отсутствие упоминаний о Приказе 66, а также намёков на взаимоотношения Падме и Энакина + довольно своеобразная интерпретация и видение Силы и её возможностей.
> 
> Бета: Riki_Tiki

Его возвращение приходится на ночь.

Покои Падме встречают его прохладным полумраком, спокойствием и абсолютной, неисчерпаемой, немой тишиной, и Оби-Ван умиротворённо, удовлетворённо вздыхает и кивает собственным невысказанным мыслям, перешагнув наконец порог её комнат. Часы давно пробили за полночь, а потому он ступает тихо, на ходу снимая с себя запыленный плащ – это не в первый раз, когда он возвращается ночью, и не в первый раз, когда он под её мягким, душным покровом приходит к Падме – Падме он не желает тревожить.  
Она спит на своей половине кровати, той, что ближе к окну, она спит глубоко, но тревожно – её тревогу и её волнение он слышит в неровном тяжёлом дыхании, видит в угрюмой складке, пролегшей у рта. Оби-Ван смотрит на неё, долго и неотрывно, ощущая, как в нём самом просыпается, поднимается беспокойство; ей что-то снится, безликое и беспорядочное – воспалённая иллюзия, заботливо подкинутая собственным сознанием, или воспоминание, гневное и смятённое – и он почти готов дотронуться до неё, до её обнажённого плеча, и разбудить, и заставить взглянуть на него.   
Ему практически необходимо увидеть её глаза, прямо сейчас, посреди этой ненастной, нахмуренной ночи – её тёмные глаза вспыхнули бы узнаванием, и радостью, и глубиной. Её руки притянули бы его к себе – он бы не сопротивлялся. Он бы с покорностью, послушной и добровольной, принял её поцелуи, неаккуратные и поспешные, позволяя себе очередную шутку, целуя её в ответ.   
Она бы в который раз просила её не оставлять – только не на столь долгий срок – и он согласился бы, неохотно, очевидно обманывая, но просто потому, что не смог бы отказать ей. В конечном итоге, они оба знают, что это ложь, очередная, незамысловатая ложь, призванная и принятая лишь для того, чтобы смягчить обоюдную тревогу, и он уйдёт снова, и Падме вновь будет ожидать его, волнуясь, и волноваться, ожидая. 

Он бы разбудил её, хотя бы для того, что бы это – всё это – опять повторилось, но Оби-Ван вовремя одёргивает себя.

Завтра, всё завтра.   
Завтра, когда наступит новый день, завтра, когда придёт утро и прогремит на всю столицу ярким оранжевым светом, она проснётся, и он сможет услышать её голос – он так давно не слышал её голос, и принять её радость.   
И Оби-Ван ложится подле неё, на их постель, прямо поверх одеяла, так до конца и не раздевшись и уже представляя, как Падме морщится и отчитывает его за это. Он смотрит на неё – она кажется ему совсем маленькой, слишком маленькой, на её лицо, успокаиваясь и чувствуя, что он вернулся домой.   
Он всегда чувствует себя так – как будто вернулся домой – когда видит её.  
Уже засыпая, в полудрёме, он замечает, как Падме что-то держит в руках и крепко – не отнять – прижимает к себе. Приглядевшись, он узнаёт одну из своих старых туник – шершавая, шероховатая ткань, часть его униформы и жизни, пропитанная им насквозь.   
Оби-Вану чудится в этом тревожный знак, но он решает подумать об этом позже, возможно лишь тогда, когда наступит новый день.

***

Он помнит, как всё это начиналось, как всё это происходило – джедаям не позволено иметь ничего личного, и то немногое, что им действительно принадлежало, должно быть неизменно с ними. Только то, что они могут в любое время дня и ночи, в спокойствие и ненастье унести с собой.  
Те воспоминания он всегда мог взять с собой – они беспрестанно были с ним, часть его самого, цельное и неотделимое. И они, на самом деле, не принадлежали только ему одному – а значит, и в этом не было нарушения или пренебрежения.   
Эти воспоминания в равной степени принадлежали и Падме.  
Живя с ними и среди них, Оби-Ван был безоглядно обречён – это происходило давно и постепенно, так медленно, что он и не заметил, не обратил внимания. Сила окружала его, необъятная, непостижимая Сила, которой он привык беспрекословно доверять, и Падме была в ней – вплетённой в неё, отданной ей, благословлённой ею.   
У него ныли нога и рука от ран, и Оби-Вана не покидало неприятное чувство, будто в его голову вбили ржавый гвоздь, так сильно та болела прошлым и будущим, у неё же были царапины на спине, которые она получила на этой огромной арене, заваленной песком и криками, опавшими с трибун, царапины, из которых, он был уверен, только недавно перестала течь кровь.   
Ему было странно – странно, и непривычно, и легко, что Падме пришла к нему, лишь только всё улеглось и затихло; он смутно ощущал, как хочет сказать ей о чём-то, и среди всех слов, пришедших ему на ум – имя его ученика и слова прощания. Но правда заключалась в том, что прощаться с ней, как и говорить с ней об Энакине, он не хотел никогда.   
В прошлом у них оставались невысказанные предположения, встречи украдкой среди гремящей, многоголосой толпы и исключительно-вежливые пожатия рук, в будущем – сплетения и переплетения дорог, что вели и вились из времени. В настоящем были лишь они, и они были вдвоём, и они были одни. Падме медленно и осторожно целовала его куда-то в подбородок и в уголок обветренных губ, неспешно и неумело обхватывая его лицо мягкими тёплыми ладонями. И он стоял, не в силах ответить ей, потому что нельзя, потому что он не должен, потому что это заведёт их – обоих – куда-то, откуда им никогда не выбраться, откуда они и не захотят выбираться, и в то же время не смея и не ответить, потому что он всегда был слишком слаб, чтобы отказать Падме.

Потому что он сам хотел – должен был – это давно сделать.

Оби-Ван помнит, как говорил ей, убеждая её и себя и втайне надеясь и подозревая неуверенность и безвольность в тех неловких, неуклюжих убеждениях, что они друзья, были ими с самого начала и будут до самого конца, каким бы он ни был, как бы не был отсрочен. Он говорил это так часто, как только мог, до тех пор, пока его слова не зазвучали окончательно скомкано и фальшиво; но Оби-Ван прежде не видел главного – главное заключалось в том, что то понятие дружбы с их самой первой встречи было относительным и довольно размытым, как тени на воде.   
Оно казалось правильным в начале их пути и неправильным в конце. 

Их путь навстречу друг другу был долог, их дорога была трудна.

Та дорога стала их жизнью.

Но Оби-Ван всё ещё помнит – помнил – что значит быть джедаем.   
Они церемонно-вежливо приветствовали друг друга при встречах, их лица отражали учтивость и равнодушие камней и мрамора, они ни разу не позволили себе ничего лишнего, ничего личного, если имелась хоть малейшая возможность, что их увидят. 

То, что происходило за дверьми её – их – спальни, там и оставалось.

Кодекс гласит, что джедаи не могут, не имеют права привязываться, не имеют права любить – а Оби-Ван был неизменно требователен к себе, если дело касалось правил. Джедаи не имеют права ничего – никого – возвышать над своим долгом. Джедаи не имеют права принадлежать никому – ничему – кроме Силы, и он делал всё так, как положено, так, как нужно, как его научили.

Но за дверьми её спальни Оби-Ван был кем угодно, только не джедаем.

***

Когда наступает следующий день, когда утро застаёт всё и всех врасплох, Падме просыпается и поднимается рано, и он лежит, закинув руки за голову, наблюдая за ней и практически подглядывая, как она одевается. Это не те громоздкие одежды королевы – дань древним традициям и мучение для их обладательницы, это что-то строгое и симметричное, без вычурных узоров и сверкающих украшений, это ровные и немного печальные, прямые линии.  
Оби-Ван смотрит, как она, стоя к нему спиной, застёгивает молнию на боку. Молния определённо лучше, чем эти невозможные бесчисленные крючки, которые, он знает, расстёгивать приходится невыносимо долго.   
Он терпеливо дожидается, пока Падме заканчивает приготовления, а потом поднимается; она раскрывает жалюзи, и Оби-Ван чувствует, как свет, льющийся из окна, поглощает и ослепляет его. Он встаёт за её спиной, обнимая её за талию, целует её в висок, вдыхая и выдыхая её запах, ощущая, как у неё дрожат руки.   
Рассвет блекло и бледно-розовый и болезненный, растёкшийся над нитью горизонта, освещает их лица, её – пустое, его – задумчивое.  
Падме недвижима и безмолвна в его объятиях, она не оборачивается и не оглядывается, она статуя в его руках, его самое лучшее творение.  
Эти руки – её дрожащие руки – не дают Оби-Вану покоя, пока он идёт за ней в конференционный зал, пока садится рядом с ней, за её левым плечом, чуть поодаль, так, чтобы всё видеть и ничего не упускать. Совет длится долго, и Оби-Ван видит, как Падме сжимает и разжимает руки – эти дрожащие руки – покоящиеся у неё на коленях, будто пытаясь согреться или успокоиться, как она нервно одёргивает складки этой симметрично-строгой накидки – цвет бордовый, практически чёрный, можно отличить, лишь приглядевшись. На её лице – хорошо знакомая, ненавистная ему учтивость; по такому лицу ничего не прочесть – ни проблеска мысли, ни тени эмоции.   
Это потрескавшееся лицо Оби-Ван видел много лет назад, на Набу.   
Это лицо не принадлежало Падме, кому угодно, но не ей, и было предназначено для тех, кто был для неё безразличен. Тогда Оби-Ван прикасается к её ладони – её ладонь холодна и безучастна, и этот простой жест словно успокаивает её и придаёт уверенности, и ей становится немного лучше.  
Он знает эти советы, они изматывающие и выдохшиеся, они не приносят пользы, а значит абсолютно и полностью бесполезны. День утопает, забытый и оставленный, день увязает в мелких делах. Падме ещё долго прощается со знакомыми и не очень, Падме приподнимает уголки губ и произносит острые учтивости так, как он её когда-то учил.   
Падме всегда возвращается после таких встреч уставшей и чуть другой, чуть отстранённее и стекляннее, поэтому Оби-Ван рад, что сегодня, именно сегодня она уходит немного и ощутимо раньше, чем обычно. У дверей её комнат она даёт последние указания капитану стражи и отпускает служанку; она проходит внутрь, и Оби-Ван следует за ней – он всегда следует за ней. Они остаются вдвоём, и они опускаются на заправленную кровать, друг подле друга, рядом и по раздельности. 

Вечером Падме, готовясь ко сну, садится перед зеркалом и, вглядываясь в него, распускает свои волосы – волосы кудрявыми непослушными прядями ложатся на её плечи. Оби-Ван вспоминает, как раньше он любил зарываться лицом в эти восхитительно-кудрявые тёмные волосы, в то время как Падме продолжает так же внимательно вглядываться в это зеркало, в эту прозрачную, бездумную, идеальную поверхность, отражающую не менее идеальное лицо. И он не сразу замечает и почти упускает то, как это лицо, это красивое бесстрастное лицо неожиданно начинает осыпаться, как осыпается засохшая краска; как Падме неожиданно и глухо роняет голову на руки, эти дрожащие тонкие руки, прячет осыпающееся лицо в ладонях и плачет – долго, громко, навзрыд. Оби-Ван никогда прежде не видел, чтобы она так плакала.

Он вообще никогда не видел, чтобы она плакала.

И он встаёт перед ней на колени, беспомощный и беззащитный, и старается отвести руки от её лица – её руки слишком худые и прозрачные, а потому Оби-Ван не может поймать их и сжать в своих ладонях, почувствовать их.   
Его руки проходят мимо её рук.   
Падме не может остановиться, даже когда он шепчет её имя – она же шепчет что-то бессвязное и неразборчивое, с горьковатым привкусом. Она оседает на колени, и Оби-Ван слышит и ощущает, как разрывается Сила, окружавшая его, с хрипом и стоном, с громогласным треском, с безнадёжностью, размером с его отчаяние, и чуть больше, и чуть тяжелее.   
Он придерживает волосы Падме, её восхитительные кудрявые волосы, пока она задыхается в собственных слезах и дыхании – он же задыхается от одной мысли, что она даже не знает о его прикосновениях, о его присутствии, о его существовании.

Как жаль, что Сила, великая и могущественная Сила, которой подвластно абсолютно всё и все, не желает помочь им – в последний и единственный раз.

Как жаль, что сам он уже мёртв, необратимо и окончательно мёртв.

***

Оби-Ван помнит, как это было и не было, но что ему теперь до очерствевших воспоминаний, которые он даже больше не в силах разграничить и разделить на двоих.

Они поссорились из-за ничего и из-за всего понемногу и сразу, это была их первая ссора, но тогда Оби-Ван не догадывался, что она же и станет единственной. Он понимал, что Падме устала, что это не больше и не меньше, чем обыденная усталость, что у Падме не осталось сил – прятаться и лгать, постоянно всем лгать и не иметь возможности – права – ни с кем поделиться, и что она, разумеется, исключительно права, но тогда он просто слушал её обиженные слова и отвечал так, как умел – немного остро и немного резко, и в то же время сильно и чересчур.   
Он даже не попрощался с ней.  
Обычно это происходило медленно и степенно, их маленький незаменимый ритуал; он целовал её веки, её скулы, её губы, и Падме возвращала его нежность, и обнимала его, и притягивала ближе к себе, не желая отпускать. Оби-Вану не нужно было давать ей обещаний, что он вернётся – она и без его обещаний, полуправдивых, полуискренних и необходимых, всё знала и всё понимала.   
Но тот день был другим, в тот день он не прикоснулся к ней, задетый глубже, чем полагал, и разочарованный, до последнего надеющийся, что она окликнет его и позовёт назад, и всё будет, как много раз до этого, как это было прежде. Однако Падме, он знал, не смотрела ему вслед и не провожала его, и Оби-Ван ощущал её обиду, её досаду, как свою собственную.

Теперь он отдал бы всё, только бы вернуть тот день, тот другой день, чтобы лишь поцеловать её в прощальный раз – только вот отдавать ему больше нечего.

Он помнит, как это было.   
Усмехающиеся сталью глаза Гривуса, светящиеся металлом и странным удовольствием оттого, что его выследил старый враг, и его, Оби-Вана, собственная оплошность, незначительный промах, приведший к значительным последствиям – к световому мечу, прожигающему его, разрушающему и уничтожающему его.   
Оби-Ван слишком остро, непозволительно остро чувствовал всю иронию, и это почти заставило его усмехнуться – Сила умудрилась провернуть над ним очередную шутку, и вот он снова умирал, точно так же, как и на Набу, больше десяти лет назад, с одним лишь различием – меч в тот раз был не в его груди, но в груди его учителя.   
Оби-Ван не хотел умирать – ему было ради чего жить, но и не боялся самой смерти, признавая в ней нечто необходимое, непреодолимое и благородное. Оставалась лишь лёгкая досада оттого, что отныне многое не завершить, не доделать, да ноющая, тянущая боль, что была связана с чем-то ценным и хрупким, и любящим, и оберегающим его.  
Отчего-то Оби-Ван всегда был уверен, что Падме окажется рядом, когда это произойдёт, когда он умрёт, как и был уверен в том, что только мысль о ней защищает его и делает едва ли не неуязвимым, бессмертным.   
Теперь их недомолвка казалась далёкой и пустой тратой чувств и моментов.  
Он знал, что ещё обязательно увидит Падме, что он вернётся домой, и у него будет много времени с ней, бесконечного времени, бездонного и бескрайнего - но у неё с ним больше не будет ничего. 

Он всё ещё помнит, как это было – было тепло и солнечно, и небо было щедрым и милостивым, и жизнь продолжалась. 

Жизнь продолжалась для всех, кроме двоих.

***

Каждый новый день Падме занимается обычными делами – она встречается и расстаётся с новыми людьми, с политиками, преимущественно старыми и лицемерными, пропитанными прогнившими вялыми стремлениями, и, куда реже, с молодыми и амбициозными, искренне мечтающими изменить направление будущего.   
Оби-Ван беспрестанно подле неё – ему больше некуда идти, он не может и не хочет, потому что без Падме он не помнит и не обретает себя.   
Падме больше не плачет.  
Падме выглядит печальной, но держится стойко, по привычке; она строга в собственных словах и высказываниях, и он как никогда прежде гордится ею, чувствуя, что имеет на это полное право.   
Они, все они, её знакомые и не совсем, улыбаются ей, кто-то сочувственно, кто-то едва-едва, интересуются – как она. Ведь Оби-Ван был её другом, ведь Оби-Ван защищал её, сопровождал её, а ещё они, кажется, доверяли друг другу – доверие в последнее время стало чем-то неоценённым и недоступным, непостижимым.   
На самом деле Оби-Ван был её мужем, но знать об этом даже после его смерти никому не стоило – ради самой Падме, её спокойствия и их единых, кровоточащих, так до конца и не затянувшихся воспоминаний.

Падме больше не плачет – вместо этого она замирает, бездумно, бессмысленно глядя на свои отныне спокойные руки, и её глаза сухи и темны.   
Оби-Ван.  
Она выдыхает, и на выдохе том – зовёт его, и в зове её нет ничего, кроме своей опустевшей, разграбленной души.  
Ты здесь?  
Он подходит к ней, не совсем мёртвый и не совсем живой, не уверенный ни в чём, кроме женщины, сидящей напротив него. Он хочет сказать, что ему жаль, мучительно жаль, ведь они так и не попрощались, что он никогда не оставит её, потому что он не умер, потому что смерти нет, но есть великая Сила. 

_Что она, Падме, и есть его Сила_.

Но вместо этого он произносит другое.

Я здесь.

И Падме, кажется, смотрит на него, прямо на него, словно действительно видит, словно может видеть. И Падме, кажется, снова всё понимает.


End file.
